


i wanna kiss you (in the morning)

by my_infinite_variety



Series: tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Consort Merlin (Merlin), Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Cute, Fluff, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Married Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_infinite_variety/pseuds/my_infinite_variety
Summary: arthur wakes up without merlin and wonders where he is.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon
Series: tumblr prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689361
Comments: 6
Kudos: 181





	i wanna kiss you (in the morning)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from michael ray's "kiss you in the morning"  
> random word generator prompts from tumblr  
> 24\. refuse  
> 32\. breakfast  
> 33\. smile

Arthur had gotten used to waking up with a warm body pressed to his chest or against his side, but the peculiar absence of a squirmy sorcerer made him frown into his pillow like a pouty child. He supposed he could be busy, bustling around the castle doing his duties early in the morning, but Merlin despised the rising of the sun and always dreaded getting up.

A crash of metal against the ground near the door confirmed what Arthur thought and he sat up, his blond hair sticking straight up and his eyes locking on Merlin. The dark-haired man smiled sheepishly and waved, his clothes the same ones he insisted wearing everyday despite his title and the food he’d been carrying spread across the stone. He knelt down, seemingly trying to pick up everything with his bare hands.

“Don’t you have magic, _Mer_ lin?” Arthur yawned out, raising his hands to rub the sleep from his eyes. Merlin, for all that everyone claimed that he was the most powerful sorcerer to ever live, looked almost surprised when Arthur reminded him.

“That’s right,” he said with a goofy grin, standing up immediately and allowing his eyes to flash a fiery gold. The tray returned to his hands and the food deposited itself in messy piles back onto the shining metal. It didn’t look appetizing and Arthur didn’t quite trust Merlin’s cleaning spells, especially after they made his favorite tunic bright purple. Merlin looked put-out when he realized that their breakfast couldn’t be saved and Arthur sighed, climbing to his feet and approaching.

“Leave it be,” he said, taking the tray and dropping it with a clatter onto his bedside table. “Come to bed.”

“But breakfast ─” Merlin began.

“You’re my consort, you idiot,” Arthur interrupted fondly, ruffling his hair before pulling him close against his chest. “Consorts don’t retrieve breakfast like servants, especially Royal Consorts that also happen to be Court Sorcerers.”

“I can’t just order all of the servants around,” Merlin complained. “They’re my friends.”

“And _you’re_ meant to be in bed,” Arthur said, narrowing his eyes intimidatingly. He picked up Merlin with ease, his lanky limbs flailing about as the king deposited him onto their bed. "Not running about the castle begging for food from the kitchens."

Merlin looked up, blue eyes shining and black hair a mess. He looked as beautiful as the day Arthur had married him, the smile on his lips something Arthur would carry with him to the end of his days and beyond.

In the end, it was unavoidable that Arthur would capture those grinning lips with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave a comment and/or kudos!  
> leave your own requests on my tumblr (myinfinitevariety.tumblr.com)


End file.
